


You Got the Gem!

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In video games, hard-to-reach or obtain chests hold the best loot, or at least an item that can be sold for a large sum. It's no different for this particular chest, both in sentimental value and status.





	You Got the Gem!

This particular, dusty key was found behind a bookcase. There was a withered, dirty Post-it note nearby the key. The Post-it note's sticky side had long since been clogged with dirt. It read, in pretty cursive, "This is very important." The "very" was underlined three times.

Oblivious to Pearl's protests that the key was likely coated in germs, Steven picked it up and stared at the key. An idea flickered in his head and Steven raced to Lion's mane.

Steven closed his hand over his mouth and nose, and waded through the grass to the giant tree, where the chest was. The key fit perfectly and Steven lifted up the lid, prepared for anything.

Or perhaps not. It was only a second before a pink face got right into Steven's face and a cheery voice yelled, "You found me!"

Steven yelled in turn because it was Pink Diamond smiling at him, not even wearing indication that she had ever been poofed.

"This is a fun game, Rose," Pink Diamond exclaimed. "Oh, you can't make yourself tiny! Make yourself you and then hide!"

Steven touched his hands to his throat, a tiny wheeze rattling through him.

"Rose? Come on, let's play!" Pink Diamond's voice was whiny.

She pushed Steven through Lion's mane and they were deposited onto the living room floor.

-

Amid the screams and confusion, Pink Diamond demanded that Steven play with her, shaking her legs and arms like a toddler. At the moment, at a loss of what to do, Steven agreed to play with Pink Diamond while the Gems theorized on what to do.

When Pink Diamond was buried up to her neck in the sand, her face to the setting sun, she said, "I can see why humans like these games! I can't wait to teach them to my humans!"

Steven decided to keep the unethical implications of the statement to himself. He merely smiled, a little tense, and smoothed the sand down.

"And you said silly Yellow wants to destroy the Earth?" Pink Diamond added, with a false air of maturity. Her tone on the "silly" sounded like she was substituting it for an insult against the Diamond's intelligence. "It's my colony! I wanna keep playing these human games, so I'll save them all. Blue will listen to me."

Steven figured that letting her see the beauty of the Earth would have to come later. He worked to figure out how to keep Pink Diamond busy from realizing that this was his permanent form; or at least keep her from getting bored and trying to get "Rose" to get back to the original size.

When he needed to sleep he could pretend to play hide-and-seek with her. Or let her try some food when he got hungry, saying that it was a new invention that made gems stronger. Or just outright lie and say that this form was a tribute to Pink Diamond because she was perfect.

In any case, Pink Diamond could become a friend. She didn't begrudge being left in a chest for eons and eons. This could work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a post on the Steven Universe reddit (I don't go there often because I would lose. So. Much. Time. And have so many tabs open to read so many threads) and it became this little fic.
> 
> Only a week ago I posted an angst fic on Pink Diamond and now this... The duality of writing, kind readers.


End file.
